samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Makora
Makora, '''whose real name was Fuuma Kotarou, was the '''childhood friend of Sasuke. Appearance He has yellow hair and black bandages that serve to hide the physical decay (he is a Mibu Clan failure experiment) Personality Before being Makora of Junishinsho, he was similar to Sasuke (infact they was best friends). Now is a lonely ninja and he is very angry with Sasuke (he think he have been betrayed by him) but he is not evil Story Originally,' he lived in' Aokigahara (a forest filled with the failed constructs of the Mibu) with his friend Sasuke Sarutobi. Makora sought revenge against Sasuke because he was almost killed by him. In truth, however, Kotarou was temporarily controlled by the real Indara who caused him to attack Sasuke. Sasuke was simply defending himself, but all Kotarou could remember was Sasuke attacking him. Nevertheless, he was finally defeated by Sasuke after realizing that Sasuke did not want to kill him. They made a pact of becoming good friends when they were still living in Aokigahara. Once he learned the truth, Kotarou protected Sasuke from Indara's attack which ultimately killed him. Anime In the anime, Makora lives and joins Sanada Yukimura and Sasuke's forces in their fight against Benitora and his forces. Abilities / Notable Attacks Makora has the ability to control shadow forces and hide under them. He is also an expert ninja He uses kunai as weapons '1) Utsusemi' ' ' '2) Kunai' '3) Shadow Technique' '''- Baku (or Shadow Binding) Kotaro stabs with a kunai the shadow of the opponent, immobilizing him. '''This tecnique resembles Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique in Naruto '''- Kage Houyou (Shadow Embrace) By Generating a special dimensional space, Makora can travel and move freely through that space. While in his dimension, Makora’s ki is effectively concealed until he chooses to resurface. Also since he has basically concealed himselfin pockets of spacehe has to use something akin to sonar to determine where his opponent is. It allows him to feel ki vibrations on the ground. This ability an also be used to move through solid objects by means of phasing through the dimension.Kage Houyou does not require shadows to perform as Makora's shadow can be seen fully while he is underground. Though it does use shadows as a medium to create the space allowing user to freely move between shadows however the exit point must be large enough to accommodate user. This technique is better suited for assassination then battle as user can only travel at their normal speed while using Kage Houyou. It can also be used to escape danger by traveling long distances as long as a destination is marked through a specialtechnique formula before hand. While under the effects of the Crime Monster drug his strength and speed was increased to the point where was able to slip in, move through and slip out of the shadow dimension instantly allowing him to effectively use it in battle bombarding Sasuke from all directions. - Kage Ochi (or Shadow Desceding) Kotaro plunges the opponent in his shadow - Kageroromo Kokueiki (or Shadows Cloack- Black Silhouette Rider) ' ' Kotaro Body became a '''shadow, intangible to opponent attacks '''- Kage Dachi (or Great Shadow Sword) ' ' Kotaro attack the opponent with a shadow sword - Koku Eisoku (or Flight of the Shadow) ' ' Trivia His shadow techniques resembles One Piece's '''Kage Kage no Mi (Gekko Moriah). Gallery samuraideeperkyo_v08_039.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v13_087.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v14_090.jpg sdk_v24_048.JPG sdk_v24_049.JPG sdk_v24_058.JPG Category:Junishinsho Category:Male Category:Battle Doll Category:Ninjas Category:Mibu Category:Elements Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Bunshin/Clones Creators Category:Inhabitants of the Samurai Deeper Kyo Category:Dimensions Manipulators